Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drawer guide with one supporting rail on either side directed towards the body, each of said supporting rails having a horizontal flange with rollers running on its upper and lower surfaces, the rollers being mounted in a roller-carrier, whereby the weight of the drawer is exclusively transmitted to the supporting rail by means of the rollers.